Sly Goes To the Dentist
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Sly go to the dentist and he finds a secret
1. Chapter 1

A?N I'm back!

Sly Goes to the dentist Chapter 1: Today is my day

Sly was eating candy. It tasted good. Then Bently walked in.

"SLY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Bently whispered.

"eating candy, you bitch Bently." Sly yelled.

(A/N: HAHAHAH. see what I did there?)

"Your teeth will die if we don't take them to the dentist." Murry said.

"Shut up Murry ." Sly said

"Your teeth will die if we don't take them to the dentist." Sly said.

"Okay." Bently said.

They went to the dentist. Sly didnt' like the dentist.

"FUCK IF UCKING HATE THE DENTISTRY!" Sly said

"Sly, dentistry is a fucking important part of our society, and if you weren't such a little bitch you'd get that." Bently said.

"FUCK YOU" Sly said.

The dentisted grappled sly in the face. He dragged him out into the dentist chair, then chained him to it.

"Well, sly, you just had to come back."

"FUCK YOU" Sly said.

"I'm not going to do that...sly...I'm going to murder you."

:o 


	2. Chapter 2

chatper the awakening

Sly tried to escape.

It was fucking futile.

"Why are you doing this you FUCKER" Sly asked.

"Because of what you did last time you were here."

"FUck you. That was an accident."

Murry and Bently were waiting outside. Sly's screams of agony could be heard through the walls.

"Sly is such a little bitch." Bently said.

"Fuck yes." Murry said. Then Carmellia walked through the door. She pointed her gun at Murry and bently.

"What are you wankers doing here?" Carmelila said.

"Sly's at the dentist." Murry said.

Carmelite kicked murrys ass. Bently laughed.

"HAHAHAH" Betnly said.

"Your're are next if you don't tell me where the fuck sly is. and why the fuck you brought him here. And how the fuck you think I'm not going to kick your ass turtle bitches."

The secretary was a turtle. Then a big gate fell down in front of the door. They were trapped.

Fucking trapped.

"Why I thought this was the dentist Cazremeltiua?" Bently said.

"Fuck no. This is the national Sly cooper catching place."

The secretary was a turtle. Then a big gate fell down in front of the door. They were trapped.

Fucking trapped.

"WHAT?" Carmelta said sadly said.

"You just got played/" The secretary said. He pulled out a gun. He was Nently. Bentlys brother.

"NETNYL!" Bently said.

Then the whole fucking building took off into were trapped.

Fucking trapped. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: They were in space.

Sly felt his whole body fly into space. He looked out the window, and saw that he was in space.

"We're in space." Sly whispered.

"That's right. Space." The Dentist said.

"-" Sly began

"Shut the fuck up. The real true reason that I brought you here is that I need you for my plans." The Dentisty sadi.

"What are you-" Sly said

"Shut let me finish. We're flying to something very special. A magical forest."

"haha that's gay."

The dentist beat the shit out of sly.

"We've landed. Now I'm going to let you and your friends go, and we're going into the heart of the jungle, the temple. and were going to get something very powerfull and your going to help me."

"And if you don't sly, I will kill you."

The ship landed. The goons of the dentist let sly and carmelita and bently leave. he ordered the goons to keep murry behind. the dentist put on a safari hat and outfit.

"I will have my goons keep the fatass here until we get back, so you don't run away and try to escape."

"Why are we here?" Bently asked

"we're going into the heart of the jungle, the temple. and were going to get something very powerfull and your going to help me." the safari dentist said.

"Okay."

"This is bullshit." Carmelata said.

The Safari Dentist pulled out a gun.

"Let;s go."

They plunged into the heart of the jungle. They didn't know where they were going or how they woudl get there but they would and the endless misery that followed would be nothing compared to what was about to happen afterwards... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the day that never comes

A/N Lost sucks. It's too fucking confusing and gay.

Sly, bently and carmelita were in the forest with the Safari Dentist. It was a magic forest and was pretty.

"What's that?" Bently said

"This forest has many fucking birds and fucking shit that no one has never seen before." The Safari Dentist said.

"What are we looking for" Sly asked.

"Sly can I talk to you for a minute." Carmeltid said.

"Yaz." Sly and carmeltia hid behind a tree.

"We got ta figure hout to get out of here." carmeltia

"Let's run away and go away." Sly said.

The Safari Dentist was pissed. Sly and Carmelita were gone.

"What's the temple" bently said

"Well bently its just the-" The Safari Dentist said before he started kicking the fucking shit out of bently. he ran away to go find Sly and carm.

Murry was busy trying to figure out how to get the ship to start flying in the control panel. he beat up the goons and through them outside. Then he heard a noise in the window. it was...

Bently!

"Bently!" Murry said. "The fuck happend to your face?"

"The safari dentist beat me up."

"can you fly this fucking ship!" Murry said.

"Yeah, but let's leave sly behind, he's gay."

"Ok."

The ship took off. Sly watched it go.

"MUUUUUURRRRYYYY!"

"Well, now we're stuck here." carmeliat said.

"Not just stuck. Dead stuck." The safari dentist said, holding a gun. and he was pointing it at...

Sly and Carmelita.

He was pointing a gun at Sly and Carmelita.

They were trapped.

Fucking trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Space days

a/n: sup fam

"hey safari dentist" sly says to the safari dentist.

"yes" the safari Dentist saids.

"they should call you the safairy dentist because your're gay and a faggot!" sly said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" carlmelita said. she was laughing.

"Quiet. We're fucking here." The safari dentist said.

Sly was sad.

"Carmeltisa we're going to die here so I'll tell you nwo:

We're no strangers to love You know the rules and so do I A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've know each other for so long Your heart's been aching But you're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it [ Find more Lyrics on /ak5 ]

And if you ask me how I'm feeling Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Repeat Chorus

Give you up, give you up Give you up, give you up Never gonna give, Never gonna give, give you up Never gonna give, Never gonna give, give you up

Last four lines repeated

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand

Chorus times three"

"haha YOU GOT RICK ROOLLLLEEDD."

"Wait. where's the safari dentist?"

he was gone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Death

Sly and Carmelita went into the temple. it was purple.

"I tell you this is the gayest temple I ever seen." Sly said.

There were jumping platforms.

"Let's jump on them." Sly said.

"Be sure to jump and fucking hit the circle button sly. I'll protect you." carmelita said.

Sly jumped to the first platform. It fell down into the dark darkness of the dark.

Sly woke up in a platform. the natives were surrounding him.

"You sly cooper."

"Yes."

"we were ordered to kill you."

"No."

Sly used his gatling gun and shot the fuck out of them bitches. he jumped back up.

"Sly you're okay." Carmelita said.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"No, you're not." The Safari Dentist said. he shot sly. Sly fell down.

"Come with me Carmelita. We're going to find the energy of the temple."

Carmelita left.

Bently and murry were back at the safe house.

"Man things are so much better with sly gone." Bently said.

"Fuck yes. and we killed nently too."

"Life is good." bently said.

then they heard sly's voice on the walkie talkie.

"help me you bitches...I am DYING! the Safari Dentist shot me and now I will be dead if you don't save me."

"hahahahah he's so gay." bently said.

"fuck yes." Murry said.

"I CAN FUCKING HERE YOUUUUUU!" sly said as he died. but then.

he was not dead.

He was healed.


End file.
